Tangled Up With Gods and Guardians
by TeamIris-GoROFLcopters
Summary: An alternate ending to ROTG. Pitch is gone, but what will happen to Hope and Easter when Bunny is dying? There's only one way for them to save him - a young girl with magic hair from a far away kingdom. But the journey will be long, dangerous and Jack's travelling with an old enemy on board. Can they overcome their differences - or is it Bunny's last battle? (Rated T)


**Oh, that new story smell. I love fresh starts.**

**This fanfiction crosses Rise of the Guardians, Tangled and Ancient Greek Gods (I'm a history geek and proud of it). Actual historic stuff. I know, it sounds kind of lame, but give it a chance, ok? Hope you like it! It starts at the end of ROTG, but the ending's alternate.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ROTG, Tangled or the God guy. Well, I made his personality, but he technically belongs to the ancient Greeks. **

Chapter 1 – Bunny Down!

Pitch Black slipped on the icy pond, determined to escape the Guardians. He had lost this round, but he still had his nightmares and he could rise again, better than before. He would pound that pale fool, Jack Frost, into the ground. He would escape. And he would return.

And then he ran full pelt into North's belly.

The force was enough to knock him to the ground, and when he looked up, the Guardians were smiling down at him triumphantly.

"Leaving the party so soon?" Asked North in his thick Russian accent.

"You didn't even say goodbye." Tooth flipped something silver into his hands and he caught it easily.

"A quarter?" Pitch said scathingly. He glanced up at her just in time to receive a punch in the face. He groaned and fell back down. One of his teeth had fallen out.

"And that's for my faeries," smiled Tooth.

"You can't beat me. There will always be fear." Pitch rose to his feet, determined to retain some dignity.

_This is where the alternate starts._

"Well, it seems you and fear are two different things, mate," said Bunny. "After all, they smell your fear." He gestured to the surrounding nightmares. Pitch knew what would happen next. And he was afraid. But he couldn't lose this last chance. Before the nightmares could attack him, he desperately flung a spike made of black sand at Jack. Anything to rid the world of him.

"Look out, Jack!" Bunny, brave and reckless, leaped in front of the projectile, and it struck him full in the chest.

"No!" screamed Jack. He turned to Pitch, but he and the nightmares were already gone.

Bunny was alive, but that darkness was spreading over his chest. The Easter Bunny was dying, and Jack had no idea what he could do about it.

But apparently North did. "Quickly, Jack! Freeze his chest!" Jack complied and the darkness stopped spreading as the ice froze it in place. But it was still there and the ice wouldn't last forever. Bunny was unconscious, and Jack felt an overwhelming sense of panic. Bunny could die, because he, Jack Frost, renowned for his agility, had been too slow to react. How would the world do without Easter? Tears started to well up in his eyes and spill over and he couldn't stop them. This was all his fault.

"North. What do we do?" asked Tooth, obviously stunned. North didn't answer. But Sandy started waving his arms about like a madman. As Jack, North and Tooth looked at him, two shapes appeared above his head. A girl in a dress, with hair that was so long it hung low and spiralled around Sandy's head, and the sun. North was first to cotton on. Then Tooth seemed to understand. But Jack was in the dark.

"What are you on about?" he asked Sandman. North answered.

"There are two people that could help us. The girl is Rapunzel, who has magic hair that can cure any ill."

"Well then, let's go get her!" Jack hopped up, tears gone and bursting with energy and impatience.

"Wait on, Jack!" North shouted. "Rapunzel lives in a faraway place called Corona. We will need help getting to her."

"We can't just take your snow globes?" asked Jack, frowning.

Tooth groaned. "Jack weren't you listening when I explained Legends, Gods and Tales to you?" There was a long silence.

"I fell asleep." Jack confessed meekly. North rolled his eyes.

"Well stay awake this time. We are Legends, we bring joy to children and make things happen. We are where blizzards and Easter and Christmas and dreams and quarters come from. Children believe in us until they go to school and are taught silly things like their parents do all those things and meteorology makes it snow. Tales are like Rapunzel, who has stories written of her for a child's amusement, and was created of pen and paper, but has existed on her own since then. Gods are beings that are so believed in and revered by humans, they become real, as the humans pictured them."

"And what does that have to do with going to Corona?" asked Jack.

"Legends and Tales cannot use their powers to visit each other's worlds. Only Gods have the power to travel between the two. And there is only one God we know. And unfortunately, you know him too, Jack" said North.

"You can't mean…" Jack groaned.

"Yep," chirped Tooth briskly. "The only person with teeth more brilliant than yours. We need the help of Helios, the God of the Sun."

**So, that's that. If you didn't like it, ah well. I wasn't sure how it would be received, a historic crossover fanfiction, so whether or not I'll update depends on reviews.**

**By the way, I don't want to have a great big debate over whether or not Apollo's the Sun God. I'm sticking with Helios. I welcome your opinion, if you want to give it, but I'm not going to argue or change the story and stuff.**

**BTW, sorry 'bout the short chapter. They'll get longer.**

**Till next time! **


End file.
